


Set Expectations

by bubbleteatasteslikehappiness



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bisexual, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Gay, M/M, boyf riends - Freeform, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleteatasteslikehappiness/pseuds/bubbleteatasteslikehappiness
Summary: It’s Jeremy’s first day at the Canigula’s cafe, and his first customer was kinder than he was expecting, to say the least.





	Set Expectations

Christine POV  
“Ok, Jeremy Heere...” I squinted at the fidgety boy’s nametag on his black apron. The chatter of the busy cafe was muffled from the brewery here in the back. “You’re new here, and it’s my job to show you the ropes.” I smiled at him and gestured to the stacks of cups and metal machines. “This looks kind of complicated...” Jeremy muttered and twidled his thumbs, avoiding eye contact. Aw... he’s nervous. “It’s fine,” I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “You’ll get a hang of it soon enough. You seem really smart, anyway.” I gave Jeremy a brief rundown of the different recipes and how to use the machines, he was quiet; nodding and saying ‘yeah’ and ‘uh-huh’ was all the communication we had. Ding! A bell rung from outside the brewery. “Oh! That’s a customer, Jeremy!” I jumped and clapped my hands together, beaming at him. “U-uh, oh it’s a customer! I... I’ll take their.. order! Thanks, Christine, I’m gonna do... great!” Jeremy said uncertainly, I knew he will do great, but I don’t think he thinks that... “Look, Jeremy,” I leaned back on the counter where there were a few sticky stains from sugar syrups and caramel. “After years of working at this cafe that my family owns, I’ve learned that most of the people who go to cafe’s are nice as heck, and they’ll be very patient with you. But... if someone is an asshole to you...” I punched my palm, “I’ll make it my job to make sure that they PAY, and that’s NOT the drink I’m referring to.” I put on an exaggerated scowl and he giggled. “Okay, Christine.” He grinned and walked out the grey push doors of the backroom. 

Jeremy POV  
Ok, I got this, I got this. Who’s got this? Me. I’ve got this. LEt’s GOoooooo, I shoved the doors open with confidence and a bright smile on my face. The doors swung open and hit a poor barista guy in the forearm, he whimpered. “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, are you okay? I’m so sorry-“ “Dude, it’s fine, chill out, just a little shocked was all.” The tall boy laughed, “I’m Jake, by the way.” He held out his hand, I took his hand and shook it, “Nice to meet you, Jake. I’m Jeremy.” Ding! “Hey, uh....” A tan-skinned teenager with glasses at the counter looked at both of us with a tiny nervous smile. “Oh, I...” I awkwardly waved Jake a goodbye as he went off to handle another customer. “Ok, I’m sorry, it’s my first day here; sorry you had to wait, like, 2 minutes... I’m just a bit... uncoordinated? Anyway, what’s your order, sir?” I pulled out a small notepad and clicked my pen. 

Michael POV  
“HAHA, UM ARE YOU ON THE MENU?”, is what I would’ve said if I wasn’t going to actually pass out just looking at this boy with his smooth skin that had the color of MILK, his CHESTNUT-COLORED hair falling in swirls on his forehead, and his dusty pink lips that literally looked like fucking BUBBLEGUM. GOD, I WANT TO BITE INTO HIS FACE, HE LOOKS THAT SWEET. Aha, I sound like a cannibal, but I just have weird ways of thinking that people look attractive. He clicked his pen again, still looking down at his notepad. “Oh,” I said, caught-offguard, “I’ll have a pumpkin mocha breve, do you guys sell that here?” I pretended to look up at the menu chalkboards, but I actually just wanted to avoid contact with his eyes that were the shade of a majestic pure lake in heaven .“Yup, what size do you want?” “Medium, please.” And I made the terrible decision of looking at him because he still had his head tilted down but was looking up at me with his eyes, LIKE A LITTLE PUPPY. I swear, I think my cheeks were burning even though the cafe is VERY well air-conditioned. “Haha.” I laughed awkwardly. He lifted his head up, “Huh?”. Why’d I do that. “So. What’s your name?” I tried to change topic, but that’s weird, he’s just taking my coffee order we don’t need to make small talk. I’m very good at communication today, clearly. “Jeremy... my name’s, uh, Jeremy.” Jeremy held out a nametag on his black apron. Don’t know how I didn’t notice that.... “Um, yours?” Jeremy asked me gesturing his hand to me. “Oh, I’m Michael.” I laughed trying to ease the nervous aura of the conversation. It seemed to work well enough, he gave me a small smile, “Sorry, I’m really bad at my job aren’t I? I-I’ll get your order..” He turned around to enter the backroom and his apron whipped around with him.

Jeremy POV  
“Ok, pumpkin syrup... 4 teaspoons of sugar.... coffee with cream and milk... and medium cup, right?” Christine said as she held the coffee up at her face rotating the cup to different angles and eyeing it carefully. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I did it right?...” I rubbed my forearm. “This is really good for a first time, Jeremy!! Great job!!” She flashed me a bright white smile, her cute little dimples showing. “Aw... thanks, Christine.” I grinned at the small girl. I took the clear plastic coffee cup and put it on a tray. I walked back out to the cafe, my black shoes clicking on the wood floor, I opened the small gate between the counter and the rest of the cafe and looked for Michael somewhere at a table. God, what an inconvenient system, can’t we just do the thing that Starbucks does? I’ll ask Christine about it later, I mean her family does own- “Hey, watch out-“ I heard someone say, before I tripped over a crack in the floor. I yelped, squeezing my eyes shut, expecting the impact of the floor in my face to be there soon. But, it didn’t come. I cracked open one eye, still weary, and noticed an arm wrapped around my chest, preventing me from falling. I was slowly lifted by the arm until I was back on my feet and steady. “You’re ok, right?” The person tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned around, “Yes I am thank you so much, that was so nice of you; oh, Michael?” He smiled, “Yup...that’s me.” “God you’re actually an angel, thank you. I’m glad I didn’t fucking trip on my first day of work, oh-“ I realized that some of the coffee had spilled on Michael’s sleeve. “Well, shit, I guess I messed up anyway...” I looked at the floor in embarrassment. “No, no, don’t worry about it. Only a bit of the drink spilled,” Michael took the cup from the tray. It was tilted over but was leaking very slowly. “Also, I’m wearing a shirt under this anyway.” Michael slipped his red hoodie off and tied it around his waist. He was wearing a white tank-top. It really showed off his fucking arms. And suddenly this makes me realize that I haven’t took in the fact of how... attractive he is... His hair that fell down in straight, small strands of black on his forehead. His perfectly tanned skin. Oh my god. So, this is why I’m bi. “You know, we should spill liquids some time again, am I right?...” I paused for a moment. “WAIT, I MEANT, LIKE, WE SHOULD DO SOMETHING... TOGETHER... AGAIN?” I don’t know what the fuck I’m saying. Can I please die now? Please. Oh my god why am I a bisexual disaster. 

Michael POV  
I burst out laughing, I couldn’t keep it in. “I-I-I’m sorry oh my God I can’t even properly communicate today, ahhahahshhdhhddhh.” Jeremy slapped his eyes with his hands and dragged them down his face. “No, no, no it’s fine.” I said, still laughing. “But, are you suggesting a... um... date?” I stopped laughing but still gave him a little grin, so it wouldn’t be too uncomfortable, because IF HE IS ASKING ME ON A FUCKING DATE I NEED TO SEEM AS APPROACHABLE AS POSSIBLE BECAUSE I AM NOT BLOWING MY CHANCE WITH THIS BLESSING OF A HUMAN. Oh god, what if he’s not interested in guys and now he doesn’t want to be my friend either oh nooo- “I mean, are you... like, interested in guys because I mean.... then yeah. BUT, IF YOU’RE STRAIGHT OR SMTH THEN THAT’S COOL, TOO WE COULD HANG OUT LIKE STRAIGHT PEOPLE DO. Uh, whatdostraightpeopledoummm, we could discuss WOMEN? In a romantic way... but still respectful. Because I respect women. But uh-” Mmm ok, he’s definitely not straight. “Well, it’s a date, where am I gonna meet with you?” I said quickly, brushing over the date thing. “Uh, oh, ok uhhh...” He trailed off. “The park? 3 tomorrow on Saturday? I don’t have work that day.” Jeremey suggested. “Yeah, I’ll be free that day.” I smiled.... again. Am I smiling too much? Should I kinda hold back to seem more casual and cool?? “Alright, I’ll see you then,” I said, ready to leave, I had to leave early to seem like I was sophisticated and had things to do, right? What am I doing? I CAN’T BELIEVE I’M HAVING MY FIRST DATE WITH THE CUTEST BOY I’VE EVER FUCKING MET. “Wait!” Jeremy stopped me and put a hand on my shoulder. “Uh, thanks for making the first day of work bearable. Being nice, and not letting me trip and all that. Like, I was dreading having to talk to the customers, but I met you so, that’s way better than I expected it would go.” Jeremy let go of my shoulder. I shrugged, “No problem, I came here for a coffee and left with a date with a cute boy so... never set expectations, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to anyone who gets the not subtle Carry On/Fangirl reference


End file.
